The Foreigner
by In Fair Verona
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas. (Lego/Liz) *Ch.4 UPDATED*
1. Prolouge

The Foreigner  
  
By: Sibby/In Fair Verona  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension, into a new world, into a teenage girl's bedroom. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas.  
Pairing: Liz/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Crossover: Roswell/Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or Legolas, damn it all!  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to... no one yet.  
________________________________________  
  
If you need love,  
you can buy love,  
from a pay phone,  
I don't need love.  
-The Vines  
________________________________________  
  
"RUN!" The roaring king's voice echoed and bounced off the collapsing rocks and walls of the mines, seeming to bring them down faster. Legolas spun on his heels, concern scribbled across his pale face, as he looked back at his comrades. They were about 20 feet behind him, now that he had stopped, all running across the falling bridge as fast as their feet could carry them. He watched as Aragorn, the last of them all, scooped up Frodo, the dark haired hobbit and ring bearer, into his arms and ran swiftly ahead carrying him, cradled like a baby. The hobbit fought against the king, reaching his arms out over Aragorn's shoulder, towards the fated bridge where their leader and Gandalf the Gray had parted them. Legolas' eyes flickered to his side as Aragorn ran past with Frodo. "RUN LEGOLAS!" He shouted, following the others towards the exit. In all their haste, they had overlapped Legolas and were far ahead of him now. Legolas spun on his heels and ran after them with light ease. He had no worry, he was the fastest of them all and would surely make it out okay. The crushing sounds of rocks cascading into another drummed in his ears as he ran through many twists and turns, and finally caught sight of Aragorn's fleeting back and Frodo's sobbing face. They reached the exit and Aragorn pushed Frodo through and turned back to see Legolas running at full speed. "HURRY, LEGOLAS!" He yelled, extending his hand to the elf. Legolas ran across the rocky path, it was incredibly thin and fragile, one wrong move would send him into the dark unknown that surrounded it. He sprinted quickly and was only some 15 feet away from Aragorn, when it shot him in the arm. A quick sharp pain, not destructive, not fatal, but enough to make him wince and trip off course, his feet slipping from under him and diving into the floating darkness. Instinctively and quickly, he swung his arm around and caught onto the edge. "LEGOLAS!" He heard Aragorn's feet running back towards the path towards him. The pounding boots were closer and closer, but the pain was making him weak and Legolas' fingers were sweaty, he was going to slip on this thin ledge. Like an angel, Aragorn arrived just in time. "Give me your hand!" He said, bending over. Legolas moved his uninjured arm slowly upwards towards the king, and as their fingers touched, the pain struck his held up arm, and he yelped in pain as it forced him to draw his hand back, and with both arms handicapped and bloody, he had no choice and slipped, his hands limp and aching infront of him as he dropped into the darkness. Aragorn's face becoming smaller and smaller, and his distant call and shout becoming fainter, and fainter.   
"Good-bye, my king." Legolas whispered to himself, before closing his eyes and awaiting the fatal crash of death into the floor of the Mines of Moria.   
  
"Liz, you won't believe this." Maria said, throwing off the plastic silver antennae headband onto the counter, and hopping onto a revolving stool. Liz put some cash into the Crashdown Cafe's register and looked up at her expectantly. "Michael won't go to the prom with me."   
"No..." Liz frowned. "Does he know that I'm going with Max?"   
"Yes, I told him what you told Max, this is how we always wanted it-the four of us to go together, but he wouldn't have it. He said proms were stupid and he'd rather be working."  
"I'm sorry Maria." Liz said, giving her friend a sympathetic smile and hug across the counter. "Maybe you could bring Brody." She smirked.  
"Ha!" Maria laughed. "Right. I think Brody would rather be working as well. I'll just go stag... promise you won't get caught up in Max and all that twinkle toes stuff, and leave me there to linger?"  
"Maria! I would never do that!"  
"Oh. Really. Do I need to go get your old diary from your room? The one with all the 'Max is the love of my life!' doodles all over it?"  
"Hey! We're just going as friends, anyway." Liz blushed. "I promise I won't forget you Maria, how could I? It'll be great, I promise. We can have fun without Michael." Liz grinned. Maria nodded and grinned back.   
"Thanks." Maria began to hop off the stool when there was a loud thud from the roof above her. "Whoa. What's your dad doing up there?"   
"My dad isn't here, he's on a business trip promoting the Crashdown." Liz frowned. She glanced up at the ceiling.  
"It came from your room." Maria muttered.  
"I'll go see what happened." Liz said, taking off her antennae headband and untying the alien head apron and placing them under the counter, as she walked towards the back of the Crashdown and to the stairs leading up to her room. She put a hand on the railing and climbed the wooden steps slowly, her doe eyes were ready and careful as she turned up the stairs and step by step, reached her room. She reached out towards the door knob but drew back when a low moan erupted from the room. She furrowed her brow. "Max." She whispered, her voice set and determined as she flung the door open and ran in. Liz saw a figure on her bed, moaning in pain and her first instinct was to go help the love of her life, when she realized it wasn't him. The figure lay on it's back, dressed in strange garments and clothing, including heavy boots, propped up on her bed and he had long silvery blonde hair cascading over his shoulder. Liz approaching cautiously and the man laying on her bed turned to face her, his dark blue eyes seemed confused and weary, and- "Oh. My. God." Liz said quickly, turning back on her heels, and running for the door.   
"Wait! Please!" Legolas called after her, trying to sit up, but without the use of his hands, it was useless. "Wait! I come in peace!"  
"Yea, that what the aliens said." Liz muttered, struggling to open her own door, but in all her fright, it proved difficult and it seemed like Liz was going to have a spastic attack soon. She frantically grabbed an umbrella on a hangar next to her door and pointed it at the man. "Who are you!?" Liz cried.  
"L-Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood!" He cried.  
"What!?" Liz breathed out, holding the umbrella shakily. "W-who?"  
"Legolas. My name is Legolas Greenleaf. My father is Thranduil, he is the king of Mirkwood and you are mistreating a royal elf." He swallowed.  
"A, royal, a royal elf?" Liz laughed. "Allright. What type of sick joke is this?" Liz said, glancing around. "First the royal four, now a royal elf. Ha!" Liz laughed. "Kyle, is this your idea of a joke? Kyle? Did Tess put you up to this!?"   
"Who, who is Kyle?" Legolas asked.   
"Nice try. Now, really, who are you." Liz said, coming closer towards him. She neared the edge of the bed and looked at him steadily and then her gaze dropped down to his arms. She dropped the umbrella abruptly. "Oh my God!" She extended her hand slowly, pointing at the arrow stuck inside one of his arms, and glancing over at his other arm where an arrow was pinned to his shoulder. "That is so sick!"  
"Could you take it out for me?" Legolas asked uneasily.   
"Take it out?!" Liz repeated.   
"Please! I can't sit up if I can use my arms, these arrows are hindering me, and in this position I am squishing my bow." Liz glanced at the bow and arrows in the roundish sack behind his back. She approached slowly and bent down on her knees at the edge of the bed so that she was level with the so called Elven prince. Moving both hands toward his arm and circling them around the thin wooden pole of the arrow. "Just yank it out, the quicker it is, the less painful." Legolas instructed. Liz looked up at him, unsure and meeting his dark blue eyes. He nodded, as if he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was thinking. Liz glanced down at the arrow in her hands, closed her eyes slowly and thrust upwards. She heard him gasp slightly and peeled her eyelids open, looking at the bloody arrow ends in her hands. "The other one..." Legolas muttered, looking at the arrow lodged in his shoulder. Liz dropped the other arrow onto the floor and kicked it slightly under her bed and then crossed over to the other side of the bed. She bent down and this time only used one hand, placing it around the arrow, and the other she laid softly on his shoulder for support. Once again, he gave the affirmative nod, and this time Liz took her time and eased it out of his shoulder slowly. She glanced up at Legolas who was biting his lip and watching the arrow slide out of his shoulder. Once it was out Liz quickly dropped it and let it join the other arrow under neath her bed.   
"Can, can I ask you a question?" Liz said breathily. Legolas nodded.   
"Why, why were there arrows in your arms?"  
"Orcs were trying to shoot me down."  
"I'm sorry, what? If, if someone were trying to shoot you down... wouldn't they use a gun?"  
"A what?" Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion.   
"Where are you from!?" Liz cut in.   
"I told you! Mirkwood! I wouldn't be the Prince of Mirkwood, if I wasn't from there!"  
"True." Liz said softly. "Who was trying to shoot you down?"  
"The orcs. They were either slaves of Sauron or Saruman, I didn't bother to check."  
"Who?"  
"Sauron, or Saruman. Oh, don't tell me you haven't heard! I'm sure all of Middle Earth knows, I mean, how could you not!?"  
"Middle-Earth..."  
"Listen to me, and try not to get too scared and afraid." Legolas said slowly. "The dark lord Sauron is rising again, and he wants the ring back. The one ring. Saruman, the wisest of the wizarding council, has betrayed us and joined allegiance with the dark lord. A fellowship of 9 has been chosen, to aid the ring bearer in his journey to destroy the one ring, in the fires of Mount Doom. In the land of Mordor." Liz stared blankly at Legolas for a few moments, and blinked twice. The corners of her strawberry lips curved into a smile and she let out a light chuckle.   
"I see. You're in town for the Harry Potter convention." Liz smiled.   
"What's Harry Potter? And what town am I in, exactly? You're not an elf so I might even be in Gondor or Rohan, but I have no idea as to how I could've gotten hear. All I remember was falling..."  
"That's right... you fell, and hit your head, and you can't remember anything, and you must've poked yourself with your own arrows." Liz said sympathetically.   
"What!? I would not poke myself with my own arrows! That's insanity!"  
"You know what's insanity? All of this Gonzor, and Orkz, or whatever." Liz chuckled.   
"No! Don't you believe me!? I am Legolas Greenleaf!"  
"Right...elf-boy."  
"Actually, I am an elf-man, I'm well out of the child elf years, that was some thousands of years ago." Legolas replied. Liz blinked, and kept her gaze on him.   
"How did you get into my room?"  
"I honestly don't know. All I remember was falling, and darkness, and I landed here on this bed ... and...Aragorn! I remember Aragorn!"  
"Aragorn. Is that your friend?" Liz smiled.  
"How can you not know Aragorn, I know he declined the throne, but surely the people of Gondor know his name! He's your king! Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to the throne of Gondor!"  
"I think you need to rest. Lay down." Liz cut in.  
"Well, ... could you help me take this off then?" He motion to his little satchel containing his bow and arrows. Legolas shifted, with use of his aching arms into a sitting position and Liz leaned over, listing the satchel over his arms and head and placing it on the end table. "Thankyou."  
"No...problem. Just stay there, I'm going to be right back..." Liz said slowly, heading for her door. She placed her hand on the brass knob and rotated slowly, pulling the door open, stepping outside and then closing it. Once the door was closed, Liz pranced down the wooden stairs, her long brown hair flapping after her. She skidded out of the backroom and headed over towards Maria. "Maria!"  
"Hey Liz, look who's here." Maria moved aside, revealing Max. Max smiled and waved at Liz. Liz flashed him a smile back, not about to reveal that now was not the time. Any time with Max, was good time. "Liz, what took you so long, is everything okay up there?" Maria asked, her eyes flickering up towards the ceiling. Max looked at Liz, his face full of concern.  
"Something happened? What happened?" Max frowned.  
"It was nothing, just something fell down from my bookcase, I cleaned it all up. Don't worry about it. It's nothing as crazy as an alien king showing up in Roswell." Liz said with nonchalance. It was only the first, in a series of lies about to come.   
_______________________________________  
  
So what do you guys think? This is just the prologue part, where I get all the necessary information out of the way. Any ideas for a title? I could really use some title ideas, but no alliteration titles like "Liz, Lies, and Legolas" please. I'll love you forever if you give me a title I like!  
  
Anyway, thanks for reading, NOW GO REVIEW! (And I will be your best friend!)  
  
X Peace X  
x Sibby x 


	2. Scented

**The Foreigner  
  
By: Sibby/In Fair Verona  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension, into a new world, into a teenage girl's bedroom. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas.  
Pairing: Liz/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Crossover: Roswell/Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or Legolas, damn it all!  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to...   
  
Lucious Cheese- Awesome name you've got there.  
noname- That's an awesome name too... I guess?  
Lizzie Evans  
Blue Falcon  
and of course, caroline who reveiw posted 11 times! I'm not mad though, it's just interesting.   
Hope you all like.   
________________________________________  
  
_Hey,  
don't write yourself off yet.  
It's only in your head you feel left out, or looked down on.  
Just try your best,  
try everything you can.  
And don't you worry what they tell themselves when you're away.  
-Jimmy Eat World  
________________________________________  
_  
Recap: Legolas fell through some mysterious portal in Moria, and ends up at the Crashdown Cafe. He's stuck up in Liz's room, and it's been hinted that Liz has decided not to tell anyone about the strange man in her room. She doesn't truly even beleive him, just yet.  
________________________________________  
  
**

"Could you be any louder." Maria said, shaking her head. Liz frowned.  
"What?"   
"Um, quote 'It's nothing as crazy as an alien king showing up in Roswell,' end quote." Maria said in a hushed whisper. Max chuckled lightly and glanced at Liz.   
"Maria-" Liz began, about to go into a speech about how no one really gives a crap what a waitress at the **Crashdown Cafe **says about alien kings. Anywhere you in Roswell, the topic is bound to come up, even if you're not part of the 'inner circle.' Maria looked at Liz expectantly. "Nevermind."   
"Isn't your shift over?" Max asked, sensing some tension in Liz's voice.  
"Uh, yeah, it just ended. I think I'm going to go take a shower..." Liz said, glancing around and turning on her feet and beginning to walk towards the backroom.  
"Well-well, I was just sort of thinking, maybe we could do something?" Max asked from behind her. Liz sighed and turned around slowly.  
"I, I don't think that's possible tonight Max." She smiled sadly. Her heart broke into a million tiny pieces of glasses shards seeing his hopeful smile fade and he looked nervously at the ground. Don't do this Max...   
"It's um, it's okay. I understand. I'm, I'm just going to go home." Max shrugged. He forced a quick smile and then headed quickly for the exit. Liz stared at the floor and listened to the familiar ringing chime as the door opened and closed. Looking up, she met Maria's lightning shocked eyes.  
"Liz! He came all the way here to spend time with you and you just blew him off. I mean, you can go to the prom with him, but a movie is off limits? Don't you get it, he doesn't love Tess, he loves you, and you love him. I can see it in your eyes, you both look like you want to jump each other every ti-"  
"Maria." Liz snapped, glaring at her friend. "You just don't understand."  
"What?"  
"Nevermind."  
"No, stop. You obviously have something on your mind, or else you wouldn't keep saying 'Nevermind'. I don't get it. One minute, you're being supportive, you're talking about Max, then you go upstairs, come back down and are all tense and sappy-and-maybe you should get your room fixed there seems to be some mold growing up there contaminating your...soul! Or something!" Maria said, crossing her arms.  
"Maria!" Liz stepped forward, her eyes suddenly alert, earnest and pleasing. "I'm, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I just, I'm out of it right now. You know ... mood swings. It's that time of month." Liz said under her breath. Maria rolled her eyes and gave a sympathetic smile.  
"Why didn't you just say so. You'll always have tomorrow to make it up to Mr.Evans." Maria grinned.   
"Right. I'm going to go take a shower now, so do you mind locking up?"  
"No problem."  
"Thanks Maria." Liz smiled, giving her friend and hug and then hopping eagerly up the stairs and to her room.  
"That's funny. Since when did Liz start hopping?" Maria muttered to herself, shaking her head.  
  
"My name is... Liz Parker ... and 5 days ago, I di-"  
"What are you doing!?" Liz practically shrieked, after slamming the door shut behind her and running over to Legolas. Open on his lap was her diary. Her diary. HER DIARY. "What do you think you are doing!?"  
"I was bored, and I decided to read a book, but it's very hard to make out."  
"That is my diary!" Liz said, snatching it from him and holding it tightly. "How much did you read?" She asked unsurely.   
"I- up until after it described a passionate and romantic dinner with a man named Kyle Valenti. Was this the Kyle you mentioned earlier?" Legolas asked. "And that is _your _diary? So it's your life story? It wasn't very interesting." Legolas yawned.   
"Yes, yes, and you don't know the half of it. My life, that is." Liz said, moving away and placing her diary in a secret and hidden spot in the room. She moved to her shelf with the old stuffed animals she used to collect and placed the diary under a fuzzy white teddy bear. "Now, I'm going to go take a shower. Don't even think about leaving this room, Allright?" Liz asked, turning around to face him. When she did she blinked quickly and locked her gaze on him. "What are you doing?"  
"I need to tend to my wounds." Legolas said, pulling the final layer of clothing over his head, revealing his bare and pale chest. Definitely not from around Roswell, New Mexico. The bleeding gash on his shaped left arm stood out like Rudolph in a snow storm. The wound in his shoulder, was darkening to a disgusting rotten brown, not the most beautiful sight to see. Oh, and his chest-well, there was no injury there. That was just perfect. Not all bulk and abs like Max was, but he had a strange type of strong yet lean figure to him. Legolas smiled at her. "The elf maidens in Mirkwood would always come join me in the lake for my daily bathing session." He smirked. "I have trouble reaching my back, would you-"  
"No." Liz cut in, crossing her arms and turning away. "Fine, you can go use the shower first. I'll just ... do something."   
"As you wish. I must warn you though, you're missing out."  
"Well I assure you elf sir, that I am not." Liz said, putting on a fake accent. She pushed him the rest of the way into her bathroom and shut the door. Quickly striding over to her quilted bed, she collapsed into the soft cotton and took in the fresh scent of pines leaves, mixed with cedar, and it was like smelling an entire forest. But it wasn't Fraizer Woods. It was someplace foreign. Liz looked over the edge of the bed and picked up the dark brown tunic Legolas has thrown off. She held it close, examining it for a while. Taking in all the intricate details, the way it was stitched as if by magic, weaving too fine for the human hand, or even man made machine. Bringing the fabric closer to her nose, she inhaled the scent and it matched the mixed forest she had discovered on her bed. With a soft sigh she let the tunic drop to the floor and turned onto her back, only to come face with the fair skinned elf. Completely in the nude.   
"Oh!" Liz rolled out of the way quickly and stood up, looking at him up and down. "Haven't you heard of a towel!" She grabbed a dirty towel from her hamper and thrust it at him. He wrapped it around his bottom hald quickly.   
"This texture... it's rough. Not soft like the silky woven towels made from the leaves of the highest trees of Mirkwood, that suck in moisture as if it were needy and near dehydration."   
"It's. A. Towel." Liz said slowly. "Why aren't you taking your shower?"  
"How can I bathe, or as you say, 'shower' when there is no water inside that tiny room. It is far to small to hold a lake, the tub is empty, there is no heated water jug at my usage, either."  
"Just take a shower." Liz shrugged.   
"You mean, in that, stall?"  
"Yes."  
"How do you do it standing up?"  
"I'm sorry, do you lack the stamina to stand for a couple minutes?" Liz smirked. She shook her head and stood up, pushing her dark hair behind her ears and grabbing Legolas' hand, dragging him into the bathroom. "Keep your towel on at all times, until I leave." She said over her shoulder, opening the shower's clear door, and stepping in with one foot on the shower's floor tiles, and the other outside the shower. She reached for the knob, turning it as water sprinkled out. "Just stand there, and let the water you know, get all over you, and use the soap and shampoo, you know."  
"Actually. I don't know. Shampoo?"  
"I don't know about this Mirkwood place you come from... it certainly doesn't look like you've never washed your hair before." She glanced at the long blonde strands that gleamed under the bathroom florescent light.   
"Wash my hair? Well, the water in the lake of Mirkwood is so pure, you just step in, and any part of your body that touches the water is instantly clean. Our bathes just take a considerable amount of time because they are so enjoyable. We can float around in the lake, accompanied by many others. You cannot drift or float in this shower, and there is a drain! Only one or two other elves could fit in there!" Liz blinked at him for a while, observing the childlike innocence and confusion, and the child-look annoyance. He probably is a prince. Spoiled Rotten.   
"You're asking for it, aren't you?"  
"Asking for what?" Legolas repeated, tilting his head slightly.   
"Get in." Liz laughed. "And keep your towel on!" She watched as he blinked the spraying water drops out of his eyes and held onto his towel. Grabbing the Shampoo, Conditioner, and Body Scrub off the edge of the bath tub, she kicked off her shoes and socks then opened the door of the shower and stepped onto the wet and slippery tile herself.   
"I see you've taken up on my offer. No female elf has never refused, but you aren't an elf."  
"No." Liz laughed, finding this incredibly funny. Her waitress uniform had turned from a light cotton aquamarine into a darker shade of teal, doused by a new layer of water.  
"Usually when we bathe, we're not wearing any clothing." Legolas frowned. "and, might I add, that your dress is a bit... short?"  
"Short?" Liz laughed. "It's past finger-tip length!"  
"All females on Middle Earth should wear dresses past their ankles." Legolas said.   
"Well, think of it this way. This is closer to nude. Allright, now, shampoo." Liz grabbed the strawberry scented liquid hair cleaner, and popped the cap open, pouring it into her hands. "See, you rub it into your wet hair, or as the term they use on the bottle is _lather_." Liz explained, rubbing her hands in her dark hair as suds and white foam sprouted up. "Go ahead." He looked at her unsurely and took the shampoo bottle, squeezing a small dollop and placing it careful on his head and massaging the scalp slowly. "That won't do, you've got more hair than me!" Liz chuckled, taking her soapy hands from her hair and taking some of the blonde strands in her hands, decreasing the distance between them.   
"It... it feels kinda of funny." Legolas admitted. "Squishy." He raised his hands to his head and began a more workable lather and his hands met Liz's, who was working up from the long ends. She quickly slipped her hands away and turned to the falling water, rinsing her hands.   
"And now, we rinse the soap out of our hair." The water cascaded down her dark strands as Liz stood under it. She closed her eyes and used her hands to help squeeze every once of soap out of her hair. Opening her eyes, she stepped aside. Legolas stepped under the shower faucet and let the warm water rinse away the inpurities of his harsh journey from before, and the shampoo residue was washed away quickly leaving his locks wet and shiny.   
"Um, now body wash." Liz said, grabbing the poofy-loofah thing and the bath gel, popping the cap and squirting the pink gel onto the pouf. She rolled up the sleeves of her Crashdown uniform and scrubbed her skin with the pouf, creating a rich lather. She switched arms and bent down to get her legs and then shoved the pouf under the water to rinse it, before preparing another one for Legolas. Always keep your hygiene in check, you know. He took the pouf and eyed it strangely, as he did with all new things, and wiped it up against his arm. Up and down. Up and down. He seemed to really enjoy the soap feel because then he quickened his paste and covered all of his upper body in the foam.   
"I smell like lilacs." He replied simply. With a reassuring smile Liz took the pouf from his hands and dropped it onto the floor of the shower, so that the water hit and rinse it, while she herself stepped under the water and rinsed herself off. She backed out of the way again and leaned against the shower wall watching him rinse himself with eyed interest. He had picked up on her habit and closed his eyes as the water cleansed him. He held onto his towel with the one hand and the other hung at his side. Without any notice, he flashed his eyes open and they met with Liz's amber brown oculars. Once again she tore herself away. "What comes next?" He asked with an interested smile and gleam in his eyes.  
"Conditioner. It makes your hair, soft and...it makes your hair soft." Liz repeated, grabbing the conditioner, also Strawberry scented. "You use it the same way you use Shampoo." She said, tossing the bottle to him. Liz breathed in the deep scent of the warm water mixed the strawberries, lilacs, and the mixed forests and fresh smell of trees. Letting out a heaved sigh, she opened the door to the shower and stepped out.  
"Aren't you going to use the conditioner?" Legolas asked in a worried tone, holding up the bottle. Liz looked through the steamed glass door as she shut it and shook her head. Surprisingly she could barely make out Legolas smiling through the steam. "Of course. Your hair already is soft." He chuckled. Her cheeks reddened with a slight blush, she knew he could not see as she grabbed a towel and walked out of the bathroom.   
  
"Liz?" Her Mom flung open the bedroom door as she came out of the bathroom. "Liz! What are you doing? Why is your uniform all wet?"  
"I... I fell into the tub." Liz lied, shrugging carelessly and wrapping the towel around her shivering form.   
"Are you allright?"  
"Yes."  
"Why is the shower still running?"  
"I'll turn it off, Mom."  
"Right you will, of course, honey." Her Mom approached and gave her daughter a quick hug. "I'll leave you to change and go to sleep, too. Good night."   
"Good night." Liz repeated as her Mom left the room. Liz quickly walked over to the door and locked it. She quickly proceeded to her drawers, pulling out a pair of old pajamas Maria had given her for her birthday. It was a red satin spaghetti strap tank top, and matching boxer shorts. They were the most comfortable thing Liz had ever slept in, and even though it was slightly worn, (even more comfy), she neglected to wear it very often, with Max's random visits to her balcony in the middle of the night, and all. But tonight... she wanted to feel comfortable again, and she was very very uncomfortable right now. She changed into her pajamas and was towel drying her hair by the time she heard the water squeak to a stop and then a few moments later a very drippy Legolas Greenleaf emerged from the bathroom, still holding the soaking towel to him. "Oh! Let me get you a clean towel, I'm really sorry about that." Liz said, jumping up and rushing past him into the bathroom. She grabbed a fresh towel and tossed it to him, as he moved to pick up his clothing. "Hey, you don't have to sleep in that. I can find something for you." Liz said, proceeding over to her drawer and opening the bottom of the wooden pullouts. There were only a few contents inside. Max's clothing. It was from a time when Max spent the night in her room- they hadn't done anything, but they just felt like they needed to be with each other and he had made some nightly visits more frequently, so she kept the clothes for him, just in case. These visits ceased, and Max rarely spent the night anymore. Liz wouldn't have let him anyway. It wasn't possible. Might as well put these to good use. She tossed Legolas the comfy gray flannel shirt and green and blue plaid pajama pants. Turning around and walking to her window, while he dried himself and changed, Liz looked at the deserted balcony. Deserted. Meaning no Max. What had she been doing with all these strange men? First Sean, now Legolas, if that even is his name! Was she only coming out and befriending them because she was pushing herself away from Max? She hoped not. That would be a sad fact... and this Legolas guy was different. Sure, he was slightly off, maybe not even all there, but he was different. Even more different than Max if it's possible. "I bet he doesn't have a destiny." Liz muttered bitterly to herself. She immediately bit her tongue as Legolas announced he was done.  
"Where shall I sleep?" He asked.   
"Oh, um, I don't know. I can't let you out of my room. My mother, I mean, let's just say I shouldn't even have strange men in my room, let alone my house where my mother could find out. We'll just make do for tonight and tomorrow morning you can get dressed back up and go to your Harry Potter convention." Liz smiled.  
"I'll sleep on the floor." He announced, returning the smile ever so slightly. Liz nodded and opened her closet door, fetching a sheet, blankets, a comforter and quilt, setting them up to a comfortable self made fabric bed on the floor. Hopping into her bed, she handed him a pillow from it and then snuggled herself underneath and closed her eyes. She had resolved this very well. Treat a stranger with some kindness, and hopefully it will come back around. It was even a fun experience, something she could tell her grandchildren. 'I showered with a stranger I just met who was dressed as an elf and shot himself with his own arrows. Oh, but he was a hottie.' Okay. Maybe not. "Goodnight." Liz murmured, following it with a soft yawn.  
"Goodnight, fair maiden." Legolas answered, his voice wide and alert.  
"Call me Liz."  
"Liz?"  
"Yes?"   
"I'm not going to a 'Harry Potter's Convention'."  


_________________________________________  
  
**So, how was it? Do you think I rushed it with a 'shower scene', but it w_as _different, because Liz was fully clothed and he was, sort of, and they didn't do anything, I mean they just met and this is Liz we are talking about. All the same, if you reveiw, could you tell me if you think I made Liz too OOC? I have all these questions I have to ask, because I do consider what people hint at. I 3 my readers!  
  
v Clicky the Reveiw Button v  
  
X Peace X  
x Sibby x  
  
**  


  
  
  



	3. Many Meetings

**The Foreigner  
  
By: Sibby/In Fair Verona  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension, into a new world, into a teenage girl's bedroom. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas.  
Pairing: Liz/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Crossover: Roswell/Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or Legolas, damn it all!  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to...   
  
LuciousCheese  
Yoly  
Reveiw #19 (Who didn't post a name.)  
LouiseRice- Exactly, if we were in Liz's shoes and Legolas needed help taking a shower, I'd be very eager to help.  
________________________________________  
  
A/N: So many errors in the last chapter, even though I put it through spell check. I'll be reloading hopefully closer to perfect chapters for 1+2 soon. But, hey, it's alot better than one chapter of my Fifthwheeler fic "Alive" where I didn't spell check at all, and I don't have a beta, and it was chaos!  
  
A/N: Okay I've gotten a sugestion for a title from a friend at FanForum,   
so thanks so much to Sophie for suggesting 'The Foreigner'. So next time you look around for this fic, once Ch.4 is up, it will be titled 'The Foreigner'. So bookmark it now, or keep that it mind. Thanks again Sophie, I love you!  
________________________________________  
  
_I am no superman.  
I have no answers for you.  
I am no hero, oh that's for sure.  
But I do know one thing for sure,  
is where you are, is where I want to be.  
-Dave Matthews Band  
_______________________________________  
  
_Recap: After teaching Legolas how to shower, (fully clothed on Liz's part, mind you), Liz lets Legolas stay the night in her room, thinking he'll just leave tomorrow. She also blew off Max (gently) earlier._  
_______________________________________  
  
_**

"_WHY SHOULD I CARE? YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I WAS SCARED, I WAS SO ALONE! YOU, YOU NEED TO LISTEN, I'M STARTING TO TRIP, I'M LOSING MY GRIP AND I'M IN THIS THING ALONE!" _Avril Lavigne literally blasted through the radio at precisely 6:30 AM. Legolas quickly, and gracefully jumped to his feet grabbing his bow and arrow from his satchel and aiming at the small smooth black box from which the voices were emitting. He looked at the bed where Liz was just now beginning to stir and she pulled her arm out from underneath the covers and sheets of her bed, and hit the black box. It instantly shut off, and the noises deceased. Liz gave a small grumble and turned over onto her side, obviously ready to go back to sleep.  
"Liz!" Legolas whispered, setting down his bow and arrow.  
"Mmm?" Liz made an acknowledging sound, pulling the covers closer around her.  
"What, what was that contraption?" He asked unsurely.  
"That was my radio, Legolas." Liz murmured.   
"A radio?"  
"When it comes on... when it comes on in the morning, it means I'm supposed to wake up."  
"Oh. Well, I was quite alarmed. It was rather loud and violent."  
"It was Avril Lavigne, Legolas. Of course it's loud and violent."  
"Avril Lavigne. That's an interesting name." Legolas commented, sitting down on the edge of her bed.  
"Hmph." Liz snorted. "And Legolas is just your average Joe." She smiled. Legolas didn't respond. He had really no clue as to what she was implying, or who 'Joe' was. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again.  
"Since the noises came from the radio, shouldn't you be awake now?"  
"I am awake. I'm just relaxing for a couple of minutes."   
"There's no time to relax in Middle-Earth. We have to be up before Dawn, and already the sun is high in the sky. I waited patiently for you to awaken, then that radio turned on."  
"You waited for me to wake up? What time did you wake up?" Liz asked into her pillow.  
"I was awake all night, technically. Elves don't exactly sleep, we don't close our eyes, we just lay and then- it's hard to explain, the Elvish form of sleeping." He sighed, looking at the brunette snuggled up in her bed. Liz gave a slight giggle.  
"You are so method." She commented. Legolas arched an eyebrow perplexed.   
"Liz? Are you going to get up, now?"  
"No." Liz said, clinging onto her sheets tighter. Legolas stood up from her bed quickly. He could not take the waiting, it was already late into the day. He grabbed the pillow from underneath her head of silky brown hair and pulled it out quickly. "Hey!" Liz sat up quickly, reaching for the soft comfy cotton pillow but he pulled it from her reach.  
"You need to get out of bed, there's much to do in a day's work and you're hours behind."  
"My shift doesn't start until after school today!" Liz whined, reaching for her pillow like a child as if their favorite toy had been taken away from then. Legolas smirked and threw the pillow onto the floor and stepped forward, pulling the covers off of her from her grasp. "No! It's cold!!" Liz said, scampering on her knees to reach the bed sheets before he pulled them off, but failed. She looked around helplessly and spotted the comforter and quilts from where he had been sleeping last night. She looked at Legolas and theirs eyes met, as fast as she could she jumped off the bouncy bed and rolled or maybe tummeled is the word, down to the comforter the same time that Legolas lunged for it in order to stop her. She made it only seconds before Legolas, who fell down at her side and tried to push her off the fabric bed.   
"Elizabeth!" Legolas protested. Liz let out a hearty laugh and rolled onto her other side, facing him. Her smile faded slightly as she looked at his insistent expression.   
"Allright, allright. I give up. You win." Liz smiled, easing herself into a sitting position. Legolas smiled charmingly, a champion's smile, and sprang up, extending his hand to help her stand. Liz took his hand, almost shivering at how cold it was and once standing, began to smooth out the folds in her red pajamas. "I'm going to go into the bathroom and change. Wait for me, and don't go anywhere." Liz said, opening a drawer and pulling out some clothes and then rushing into the bathroom. Legolas turned around and picked up the sheets and pillows, beginning to fold and make the bed.   
  
Liz emerged from the bathroom and looked around in slight surprise. Legolas sat in a chair by her desk, behind him was her perfectly made bed, with the blankets and quilts he had used perfectly folded and stacked neatly. He was sitting down examining an arrow in his hands, and had already changed back into his Elven wear. He glanced up at her as she reentered the room. Liz's brown hair was styled into the large wavy curls, and she was wearing a tight dark blue T-shirt and corduroy khaki pants, with an indie-style belt with long fringed ends that were tied at the side.   
"You didn't have to do that." Liz said, glancing at the bed behind him. Legolas turned, his blonde hair sweeping about his face, to gaze back at the bed.  
"A simple task, in return for giving me shelter and taking care of my personal hygiene." Legolas responded. Liz smiled and watched as he placed the arrow back into his satchel and stood up. "You look beautiful." He commented. "But I have never seen a woman in my life wear pants."   
"Never?" Liz asked, frowning in order to hide the face of immense flusteration.   
"But you don't look like a man at all." Legolas smiled. He turned around and picked up his boots from the floor by her bed. Liz walked over to him quickly.   
"Hey."  
"Hey." He repeated, looking at her blankly.  
"Um, your hair-" Liz lightly touched a few strands. "There's some knots. I'll get you a brush." She turned, grabbing a wooden brush from her dresser and handed it to him. Legolas took it in his right hand and began to brush the silky blonde strands. Liz stood there watching in fascination. She just wanted to touch his hair again. It was so soft, like the fuzzy feathers of a bird's chest. Like the softness of bed sheets fresh out of the dryer, or of Max's worn flannel shirts. She watched as he reached over his shoulder, struggling to brush the ends of his long hair. "I got it." Liz said, moving over and sitting on the bed behind him. She took the brush from his hands, their hands touching quickly, and she moved the brush down his long hair in fascination. Using her free hand, she ran it over the silk woven strands lightly. The feel of it was just incredible, and Liz was actually getting hooked on somebody's hair. She ran the brushed down to the ends of his hair, which was at the middle of his back. She ran her fingers through the hair, lightly touching the fabric of his tunic and she felt him tense slightly as her fingers ran down his back. Quickly folding her hands in her lap, and feeling the moisture coming off them, she announced, "Done." Legolas stood up quickly and turned to face her, he could feel the goosebumps and shivers going up and down his spine, and growing on his back.  
"Thankyou." Legolas replied earnestly. He once again, offered her his cold hand, which she took as he helped her up into a standing position. "What shall we do now? Will you allow me out of this room?" Legolas asked, holding his hands behind his back.  
"Yea, yea." Liz nodded, heading for the door. "But, um, I just have to make sure my mom doesn't see you. You'll just be a customer in town for a convention, or whatever it is you are doing."  
"I see you still don't beleive me." Legolas frowned. There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then Legolas spoke up again, "Would you tell me the name of the town I am in?"  
"Roswell."  
  
"Allright, the coast is clear." Liz said, holding open the door as Legolas walked outside past her. She turned and shut the oak door softly and made her way towards the stairs, beckoningly him to follow, which he did. "My mom is taking a shower right now." Liz explained, just as the reoccurance of another certain shower flashed into her mind. She shrugged it off and walked down the stairs, peering out of the backroom. Good, no Maria in sight. "See that booth over there?" Liz said, pointing towards the one closet to the counter. "Just go sit down there, I'll get you some food." Legolas nodded and moved swiftly. It would've been completely inconspicous if he hadn't been completely clothed like an extra out of Broadway's Robin Hood. Liz began to walk over towards the counter, when she felt two hands grasp her shoulders quickly, Liz was seized with alarm and cried out in fear.  
"Liz!" Legolas heard her cry and quickly sprang up from the booth, leaping to her, with his bow and arrow ready and pointed at the curly blonde behind her.   
"Oh God, Maria!" Liz sighed with relief. "You scared me." She looked at her friend, but Maria's eyes were transfixed (along with everyone else in the cafe) on the bow in Legolas's hands, and the arrow pointed at Maria's throat. Liz put her hand on Legolas's arm reassuringly. "Legolas, it's okay. My friend Maria just...scared me, it's okay, go sit down." Liz said gently, as if serening a frisky puppy dog. Legolas put down his bow and backed away slowly, keeping his eyes on the two girls.  
"Who is that!?" Maria asked Liz, taking glances at Legolas over her shoulder.   
"Oh, um, that's Legolas. He... he's a foreign exchange stundent from... Switzerland. I mean, you know, Alex went to Switzerland... and Legolas came here." Liz lied. Maria nodded. She bought it. Of course she bought it. Who wouldn't? Alex. Can't think about that now though.   
"Very, defensive isn't he?" Maria muttered.  
"That's what they do in Switzerland, they take up archery..." Liz shrugged.  
"Do you think he'd go with me to the prom?" Maria pondered aloud, tilting her head.  
"Maria, I don't think he knows what a prom is." Liz walked into the kitchen, followed by her friend. Michael had just come in through the back door of the kitchen, and was putting on his apron. "Michael can you get me one order of a Pancake Space Special?" Liz asked.  
"On the way." Michael muttered. Maria crossed her arms and walked over to Michael.  
"You never answered my calls last night." Maria muttered. Michael glanced at her in annoyance, over his shoulder.  
"I got the messages. I'm not going to prom. End of discussion." He said harshly.  
"Michael! We are supposed to be going out, a couple, and couples go to the prom together!" Maria protested.  
"Didn't I just say 'End of discussion!?'" Michael snapped. In frustration he waved his hand over the pancake batter, and instantly it was cooked in the skillet. He grabbed the strawberry topping and globbed it on and then shook the whip cream can and sprayed. He practically shoved the plate into Liz's hands.   
"Michael, you know the food doesn't taste as good when you use your powers." Liz sighed. She didn't mean to make Michael's mood even worse.  
"I want you both to leave me alone." Michael announced, taking off his apron.  
"Michael where are you going, you have to cook until Carlos gets here for his shift!" Liz said, following him towards the kitchen exit, with Maria trailing behind her.  
"I can't cook with the both of you whining." Michael said, pushing through the doors. He stopped suddenly. "Who is Max talking to?" Michael asked, arching an eyebrow. Liz peered over his shoulder and her doe eyes grew huge like a deer in an incoming car's headlights. She pushed past Michael and over to Legolas' booth, setting the pancakes down.   
"Max." She looked at the dark haired man sitting across from the long blonde.  
"Hi Liz." Max smiled.   
"Thankyou, Elizabeth." Legolas said, looking at the food. "I was just asking, Maxwell here, where I might find a blacksmith."  
"Unfortunately, I don't know of any blacksmiths in Roswell, sorry Legolas, I said it right, right?" Max asked. Legolas nodded. "So, what brings you to Roswell? You don't like your from around here." Max asked in a friendly tone.  
"He's the exchange student from Switzerland!" Liz cut in quickly. Legolas blinked and looked at Liz, then at Max. He nodded slowly.  
"I guess you two have already been acquainted." Max said softly, smiling ever so slightly.  
"Yes,." Legolas nodded. "Liz taught me how to sho-"  
"Anyway." Liz cut in once again, "Max, I'm sorry about last night. I was in a really cranky mood, and I just needed to sleep on it. If, if you want to, we could do something today, after school?"  
"Brody has me working all afternoon, or else I'd be working on prom night." Max explained.   
"Oh, allright." Liz said sadly. "Maybe tomorrow, before the prom then."  
"Maybe." Max replied. They both turned to Legolas as he picked up the pancake in both hands and then bit into. He paused while he chewed and then went at the soft pancake again, this time like a savage eating hungrily. He was getting strawberry sauce all over his pretty pale face, as well.   
"These are better than lembas!" Legolas said, finishing the first pancake.   
"Hey Max, your friend has bigger ears than you do." Michael said, walking over. "Did you just compliment my cooking?"  
"I've never tried anything like this in my life!" Legolas exclaimed, getting more strawberry sauce on him.   
"Legolas, let me show you where the silverware is..." Liz said, taking his sticky strawberry sauce stained hand and leading him to the backroom. She grabbed a towel and opened the door to the men's restroom, and turned on the sink, dampening the towel. She squeezed the excess water from the gray towel and turned to look at Legolas. She couldn't help but grin at how adorable he was with all that strawberry sauce everywhere. He was like a little child learning all these new things, like how to shower and eat, and she just wanted to take care of him because he was so helplessly adorable. Liz walked over, and steadied herself by placing one hand on Legolas' shoulder and then having to stand on the tips of her toes, reached up and began to wipe the strawberry off of his face with extreme care, trying to be as gentle as she possibly could. Legolas watched her with his steely dark blue eyes, and shivered at the coldness of the cloth. Or was it her hand on his shoulder? He could feel the chills running up and down his spine and his breathing coming out more ragged as she moved her hand from his shoulder, slowly creeping it's way to his cheek.   
"Liz..." He whispered, moving his hand up and touching the arm of the hand that was placed on his cheek, ever so lightly. Not light enough. Liz quickly pulled away and dropped the towel into the sink.   
"Um, do you know what a foreign exchange student is?" Liz asked. He shook his head while staring at the detailed and intricate mathematical patterns of the bathroom floor tile. "If anyone asks, you're from Switzerland, and you are here on an exchange student program. It's where, students from one country, visit another, as an educational oppurtunity." Liz explained.   
"So, I'm visiting your town, Roswell, which I have never heard of in Gondor or Rohan before, but I am an exchange student from Switzerland. A place I also have not heard of. We hear of many places in Mirkwood." Legolas said, crossing his arms. Liz leaned against the orange painted walls and looked down perplexed. Why did she even tell her friends that Legolas was an exchange student? Last night she was sure he would be leaving this morning, and now if the exchange student left they day he arrived- it wouldn't make sense! He was supposed to just go to his sci-fi convention, or actors convention, or whatever... and then leave! Why did Liz do that? Did she just say it as an excuse for Legolas to stay longer? Or was it because she might actually be believing him? If there are aliens out there... there certainly could be elves. No, no, no. That's not right. Liz took a deep breath. He's probably a really good actor who never breaks for a second. Or, maybe he's an actor with amnesia! "Liz, are you allright? You look criptic."  
"I am." Liz replied. "I'm sorry Legolas, I don't know why I said that you were an exchange student. I know, I said we'd find a way to get you home today."  
"Well... home isn't really my destination."  
"What is?"  
"Lorien. Lothlorien."  
"Legolas, there's no place called Lorien in New Mexico."  
"What's New Mexico?"  
"Oh...god." Liz banged her head lightly on the bathroom wall. "Legolas, okay, this is what we are going to do. You'll come to school with me today, and then maybe I can take you to a doctor?"  
"A doctor... a professional in medicine. Liz, my cuts are fine, they're healing. I don't need a doctor."  
"No, you don't understand. Not that type of doctor."  
"What type of doctor then?"  
"You'll see when I take you, but first, I can't leave you here with my mom. You're too suspicous. Maybe, before we go to the doctor, I'll take you shopping and get you a room at the motel 6 or something. Do you have any money-er, currency?"  
"Oh, yes. I'm a prince." Legolas smiled. He pulled out a little brown bag from his uniform and emptied the contents into his hands. Quite an amount of large gold coins. "All my wealth is in Mirkwood, when I left on the journey to aid the ring bearer, I traveled lightly."  
"Well... this... won't work." Liz eyed a gold coin strangely. Definitely not from Switzerland. Great. He didn't have any money, he couldn't stay anywhere. "I don't think you can stay here, Legolas. My dad is going to be back from his business trip tonight..." Liz said sadly. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out, I promise." She said earnestly. "I'll help you."  
  
Max stared at the pancakes, or extremely mess that once was pancakes infront of him. Inching his hand forward, he tore off a piece and stuffed it in his mouth. He working his teeth and chewed and then swallowed, making a disgusted face.   
"Michael... you used your powers." Max said, grabbing his Tabasco coke drink and washing down the taste of alien cooked pancakes.   
"Well, Legolas seemed to like it." Michael muttered. "I think that guy's queer."  
"He seems nice to me."  
"Nice? He's more than nice." Maria chuckled. "Try exotically handsome. I wonder what's taking Liz so long in there..." Maria smirked. She quickly straightened her face seeing Max's obvious discomfort in that statement. Just as Maria finished her sentence, the door open and Liz came out, followed by Legolas.   
"Legolas is coming to school with us." She announced. Maria's grin broadened widely, Max nodded and gave a short smile, and Michael simply huffed and headed towards the door. Liz smiled back at Legolas and followed Michael outside. Max jumped into the driver's seat and Michael plopped down next to him in the shot gun. This left Legolas in the middle of the back seat between Maria and Liz. Although Maria was constantly trying to start a conversation, Legolas' attention was turned on Liz who sat there silently watched the road. Suddenly the contraption they were sitting in began to vibrate and Legolas instinctively grabbed Liz's hand. Liz looked up at him smiled. "It's okay." She whispered. "We all know Max should get a new car, this one's falling apart, but he loves Bob." She smiled and gazed at Max. Max glanced in the rear view mirror and smiled back at Liz, but the corners off his mouth drooped slightly seeing her hand in Legolas'. Legolas, quickly let go of Liz's hand and his pale cheeks reddened extremely from being so scared and jumpy. He was Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and elf with the great agility, and the sharpest senses in all of Mirkwood. But... this wasn't Mirkwood. He clasped his hands together in his lap and watched the surrounding environment, all very different and less majestical than Gondor should've been, flew by as they rolled along. This buggy, or jeep that they were in, made noises too. Very unpleasant noises. Legolas seemed very troubled. What if he was in one of the slums of Gondor? Where the rebels and anarchists all lay. They would kill an elf prince, or just an elf if they saw him. The bandits. No... there was no way he was in a slum. Just being beside Liz, he was convinced he was in Gondor's royal throne room. Her beauty was majestic and imperial in so many different ways. She must be a queen.   
  
_"My king!" Boromir protested, running ahead and blocking the ranger's path. "You cannot go back into the Mines of Moria! We lost two simply trying to get out, the balrog may still be alive, the orcs are probably still inside!"  
"Legolas is in there!"  
"He couldn't have survived the fall, Aragorn. It was pitch blackness are far down as you could see."  
"The mines play mind tricks on you. It may not've been that far down. Keep in mind, he is an elf, extremely graceful creatures, they should never surprise you to survive any wear."  
"If he was graceful, he wouldn't have fallen off!"  
"He was hit by orc arrows! There's still a chance that he survived! He didn't go down with a Balrog!" Aragorn shouted hysterically. He glanced over and met the crystal blue eyes of the ring bearer, who looked down sadly and threw a rock into the distance. "I'm sorry, Frodo." Aragorn said earnestly. "But Legolas isn't dead, or doomed! I can feel it, he's there some where, very faint. He's anything but dead."  
"I can sense it too." Gimli gruffed. "Legolas will survive..."  
"And if he does, he knows where to go. He will meet us in Lorien! But you cannot hold us back on his hopeless account, he wouldn't want you too! Don't sacrifice this mission on your feelings for your Elven friend!"  
"Not my Elven friend." Aragorn replied. "My friend. My best friend. I will do anything to save him, but it is Frodo's choice." He said, walking over and bending down on one knee into the soft wet grass. "Frodo, which way shall we go?"  
"... We've lost Gandalf and Legolas." Frodo paused. "No one else can navigate us to Lorien, except for you, Strider." Frodo said quietly. "And we need to get there as soon as possible. Boromir is right, Legolas knows where to go..." Aragorn bowed his head in despair.  
"Very well, very well." He stood up. "Gather you things. We leave for Lorien at once." The king picked up his pack, and glanced back at the exit of Moria. "I'll find you, Legolas, son of Thranduil, Prince of Mirkwood. My best friend. I'll find you."_   


**________________________________________  
_**  
**Allright, so a sort of a short chapter there, but it's okay because we sort of caught up with Aragorn & Co. What did you think, though? I thought it would be a bit dull to have Legolas as simply Liz's secret, locked up in her room all day, and no one else to talk to. That'd be so cruel!   
  
Okay, don't forget that next time, when Ch.4 is uploaded, it will be titled 'The Foreigner'. So, it might be wise to bookmark/add to your favourites now so you don't get all confused and can't find the story or something.   
  
!Reveiw Please!  
X Peace X  
x Sibby x**  


  
  
  
  



	4. Ordinary Day

**The Foreigner  
  
By: Sibby/In Fair Verona  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension, into a new world, into a teenage girl's bedroom. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas.  
Pairing: Liz/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Crossover: Roswell/Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or Legolas, damn it all!  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to...   
  
LizzieEvans  
Lethia  
Caroline  
LuciousCheese  
TKDGirl  
Kirstills  
Chrissy- I feel so special, you read my story! :D  
(Reveiwer who said Legolas isn't conceited)- You said "Legolas isn't that conceited", and then I read this exert from The Two Towers;  
  
_'Two!' said Gimli, patting his axe. He had returned to his place on the wall.  
'Two?' said Legolas. 'I have done better, though now I must grope for spent arrows, all mine are gone. Yet I make my tale twenty at the least. But that is only a few leaves in a forest.'  
_________________________________________  
  
A/N: Kick-ass! We have a title now! *Throws a party, pulls out the _lembas_ and _Alien Blasts_, and Greenday CD* Party over here!  
  
A/N: Got minor plot suggestions? Please say so! So far this story will follow through the events all the way from "Heart of Mine" to "Departure" w/ Legolas included.   
________________________________________  
  
_There's something about you,  
Tears me inside out whenever you're around.  
There's something about you,  
That makes me fly.  
You're a heart attack,  
Just the kind I like!  
-New Radicals  
________________________________________  
  
_Recap: Legolas meets Max, Maria, and Michael. Liz (idiotically) tells them he is the foreign exchange student from Switzerland, and Liz takes Legolas to school! (Aww!)_  
________________________________________  
  
_**

"So how do you like West Roswell High?" Maria asked the long blonde boy with the big ears. She gave him a goofy grin. "Go Comets?" She asked in a high pitched squeaky voice.  
"Maria, stop scaring the poor guy." Michael muttered, shoving a greasy burger into his mouth. Maria gagged at the sight and left the table, finding it better to simply sit on the grass and eat her lunch. Liz chuckled at both her friend's antics.   
"Really, Legolas, what do you think so far?" Liz asked, moving a long strand of dark hair out of her way as the wind nearly blew her hair into her mouth.  
"I don't know the word to describe your educating center..." Legolas said. "It's, it's different. However, I noticed that you concentrate more on Academics and Creativity than physical contacts activities, and training. The only subjects we ever leaned in Mirkwood, is how to fight, shoot, and for the royal members, such as myself, read and write."  
"We have _more_ royalty with us?" Michael asked, quirking a brow. Liz simple shrugged it off and continued.  
"Just fight and shoot?" She asked incredulously. "But, what about chemistry, journalism, art..."  
"I don't know exactly what you are talking about, Liz. However, I did enjoy your art class. I taught myself how to paint when I visited Rivendell one summer." He smiled.   
"Aren't you going to eat your burger?" Michael asked, nodding his head at the untouched styrofoam tray infront of Legolas.  
"I'm not hungry. This mornings breakfast is still full in my mind and my stomach." He grinned. Michael blinked at Legolas and then set down his burger.   
"Anyway..." Michael trailed off. "Hey, it's Maxwell." He scooted over on the bench so that Max could join them.  
"Hey, Liz, Maria, Michael, Legolas." Max said, setting down his tray.   
"Isn't anyone going to sit on the ground with me?" Maria pouted, laying back in the soft green grass.   
"You know, you're hair is like an inch away from a huge ant hill." Liz smiled. Maria quickly jumped up and gasped, grabbing her hair tightly and smoothing it out with the fingers.   
"Liz!" Maria laughed. Legolas took the sudden laughter between to the girls as a sign that he too, was supposed to laugh. Legolas chuckled a merry, beautiful pitched laugh. His voice _melodic _when he laughed, like the instrumental version of a rock song. Maria instantly stopped laughing and watched him dumbstruck. Max and Michael simply looked at each other and then turned their gaze towards Legolas. Liz had stopped laughing too, and watched in curiosity. Hearing nothing but his own voice left, Legolas quickly hushed down to a low chuckle, his cheeks were blushing furiously and he picked at the Styrofoam tray.   
"Hey!" A voice reached out to the table and everyone turned their heads seeing Kyle Valenti, Alex Whitman, and Isabel Evans making their way over to them. All three stopped dead in their tracks behind Maria as they caught an extra member at the table. "Ackhmm." Alex cleared his throat and looked to Isabel. "Another, Chezch?" He whispered.   
"No." Liz answered for Isabel. Great. How was she supposed to explain to Alex, and use the same lie she had used on everyone else? Surely, Alex knew how the Switzerlandish people acted, and were accustomed. Surely, Legolas wasn't going to fit the exact description. "This, this is Legolas." She motioned towards him. "Legolas, these are my other friends, Alex, Kyle, and Isabel."  
"Greetings." Legolas smiled.   
"Hey." Kyle nodded, plopping down next to Maria. Isabel gave an affirmative smile and stepped forward, pushing past Alex.  
"My name's Isabel. If you ever need me to show you around, or anything..." She flipped a few strands of long blonde hair behind her neck.   
"Thankyou, but Liz has already offered. She's taking care of me." Legolas smiled. At this comment, Max's ears perked up and he looked at Liz quickly.   
"You never said he was staying with you..."  
"Ya, Liz, why didn't you tell me you were hosting hotties?" Maria pouted.   
"Well, um, we just found out. Isn't that right, Legolas? We were on the list to host an exchange student, but um, there was a mix-up, a BIG mix-up, and they just planted him with us instead of the original intended family. We only find out last night."  
"That's right." Legolas nodded, catching on.  
"Oh! So that's why he wasn't on any of the role call sheets, or anything!" Maria assumed.   
"Yes, Exactly!" Liz nodded feverently. "Now I have this huge stack of papers from teachers for registration and-"  
"Someone heads towards us." Legolas said, cutting Liz off. He peered past Isabel and everyone else turned their heads following his gaze.  
"Where?" Maria asked, squinting hard. "I don't see anyone. I need to get my eyes checked..."  
"From across the yards." Legolas shrugged nonchalantly. The group stared and squinted for a few moments before Michael muttered something.  
"Oh, it's just Tess."  
"Hey." Kyle defended. "That's my si- I mean, geez. You aliens are hostile." He corrected himself. Michael simply shrugged and Max eyed Kyle strangely.   
"Hi!" Tess said cheerfully, joining them and pushing past Kyle towards Max. "Mind if I sit down here?" She pointed to the very _slim _piece of bench next to him. For your information, the quad's picnic tables only seat 4. Max glanced at Liz and there eyes met and there was a nervous tension formed then and there.   
"Well, um-"  
"Hey, Tess, come sit down here with us." Alex said, saving the day. Liz gave Alex a blessed smile which he returned with a wink. "Oh, come on, if Isabel can sit in the grass, so can you!" He said sarcastically. Isabel's mouth dropped open in mock shock.   
"I think someone doesn't want a date to the prom." She replied.  
"Isabel, you wanted me to ask you!" Alex blurted. Isabel smiled and gave Alex a flirtatious wink. "Tess. Sit." Alex pointed to the ground infront of him.  
"I'm not a dog." Tess said, looking down at Alex.  
"Maybe a _female dog_." Maria muttered under her breath. Tess shrugged and moved over to sit with Alex when her eyes caught onto Legolas.   
"Who's this?" She asked.   
"Legolas." Maria and Isabel said at the same time. They shot each other a stern look and went back to their lunches.  
"Foreign exchange student staying with Liz." Max finished. At the news of some male staying with Liz, Tess easily lightened up.  
"Oh, really! How... cool." She sat down on the grass. Liz rolled her eyes. She wasn't trying to be hostile towards Tess, but could she make it anymore obvious? She felt something shift under her hand and noticed Legolas taking the registration forms from her and glancing at them in confusion.   
"Those are just registration forms, Legolas. Don't worry about them." She muttered, pushing the brown paper bag containing her lunch forward.   
"Oh, okay." Legolas smiled and kept his gaze on the table. He felt quite uncomfortable with everyone's eyes on him. Especially, two certain pairs. He looked down and met Maria's intrigued expression and Isabel's slightly challenging oculars. The only people he was sure wasn't observing him keenly (and obviously) were Max and Liz. They were looking at well... each other.   
  
"I thought the day would never end." Liz said with relief as they walked across the campus towards Max's roaring vehicle. "How many times do you think people asked the same question?"  
"You mean, 'Who is this?', or 'Where is he from?', or 'What's up with the hair, man?'" Legolas put on an impersonating voice on the last one which made Liz let out a giggle. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support as she tried to let the case of giggles override.   
"And then, when the drama department thought you were an extra in their play of Robin Hood."   
"I've heard of Robin Hood in Mirkwood. A man who is a skilled archaist. Obviously a fable. The best archaist, in all the land, is indeed an elf." He proclaimed triumphantly. Liz erupted in more giggles.   
"Gosh. I hate being giggly!" She laughed.   
"Why? Laughter is merry. Your laughter makes me merry, as well."  
'Thankyou, Legolas, but I sound like such an idiot when I laugh!" Liz chuckled, calming down. "Oh, hey, guess what?"  
"I have no clues, I cannot guess."  
"Good answer. Maria and I, are taking you shopping. Oh, and we're dragging Alex along. Max is going to drop us off at the mall before he leaves for work. Alex is going to help you get some clothes, I mean, you can't wear the same thing everyday."  
"Why not?" Legolas asked. Liz let out another laugh and tilted her head back looking at the sky. She walked forward with him, drunkenly and chuckling every now and then. "And what is a mall?"   
"Stop!" Liz laughed. She leaned against him as they walked and looked up at the pale elf. "You're a funny guy, Legolas. It's good to laugh."   
"Thankyou. I think." They approached Max's car. Max watched skeptically as they passed by him in the Driver's seat and piled into the back seat with Maria. Alex was already upfront, fiddling with the radio stations.   
"Ready?" Max asked, his voice low and sort of dismal.   
"Yep!" Maria said perkishly.  
"Allright." He set the jeep on reverse and pulled out of the School's parking lot, and took off down the road.   
  
"Thanks for the ride, Max." Alex called, kicking open the door of Max's jeep and hopping out. He opened the door for Maria and helped her out as well. Legolas followed their lead, leaving Liz and Max in the car alone.   
"Max, can I ask you a favor?" Liz said, climbing over so that she fell into the passenger seat.  
"Sure." He looked at her expectantly, the honey brown of his eyes bore into her dark brown's. It was always hard talking to Max, Liz always got caught up in something else. Like the way his hair fell down over his forehead. Or that his leather jacket was becoming a bit too small, and fit tighter on him. "Liz?"  
"Right, um. Well, you're parents are out of town tonight, aren't they?"  
"Yea. They'll be back tomorrow night." Max said. "Why?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively. Liz smirked and shook her head.  
"Do you think Legolas can stay with you for the night?"  
"Why? Aren't you supposed to be hosting him?"  
"Stop making it sound like he's some alien parasite." Liz teased. "Dad's been out of town, he doesn't exactly know... he wouldn't exactly like it if he came home and found some strange guy in our house..."  
"Don't ask any further." Max grinned. He didn't exactly want a strange guy in Liz's house, or her bedroom, either. "Call me when you're done, okay?" She nodded and opened the door of the Jeep.  
"Thanks Max." She smiled earnestly and then hurried out to catch up with her friends.  
"Finally!" Maria exclaimed excitedly as Liz entered the mall. Alex, Maria, and Legolas were all turned from staring at the glowing mall map. Legolas was also extremely transfixed in everything. He kept looking from store to store and as she walked closer, she heard him mutter the word 'marketplace' to himself before he turned his attention to her and smiled calmly.   
"Sorry it took so long." Liz admitted, crossing her arms infront of her chest and looking at her best friend. Maria shrugged carelessly.  
"No problemo. I can never be upset when I'm in a mall. Ooh. Except that one time I found that awesome pair of red leather boots- not in my size."  
"Ackhmm." Alex cleared his throat. "Let's not forget... there are men present."  
"Right, like I was saying, Liz, there's a sale at Victoria's Secret-" She looked at Alex's shocked face and let out a chuckle. "Kidding, Whitman." Alex let out a sigh of relief and Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion. "So, shall we go half and half? Alex can take Legolas to some cheap department store, and Liz and I can head to Group USA..."  
"Sounds cool." Alex nodded. Liz began to nod when the thought struck her. Alex and Legolas wandering the mall alone, Alex would definetly be bound to strike up a conversation about Switzerland. He did get back not too long ago... and Legolas would have no idea what to say. He'd bring up this 'Mirkwood' place, and all hell would break loose.   
"No!" Liz said quickly. Alex and Maria exchanged glances and looked at her questioningly. "Well... Maria... don't you think we should...you know, get a man's opinion on our dresses?"   
"Oh my gosh! You are so right. Good thinking Liz. You guys are coming with us." Maria said in a demanding tone.  
"And Alex, you could use a Ladies' opinion on your tux."  
"What!? A tux is a tux, I'm only renting it anyway."  
"Well, you might change your mind." Liz shrugged. "We can go to this really great store. Macphisto's. They do co-ed clothing." Liz explained.   
"I heard about that store, it opened?" Maria asked. Liz nodded. "Didn't Gwen Stefani start a clothing line that sells there?"   
"Maybe, we'll never know unless we find out." Liz grinned.  
"Let's go!" Maria jumped excitedly grabbing Alex's hand and dragging him forward. Liz shook her head and offered her hand to Legolas. He took it and once again his cold touch sent shivers down her spine. Grinning back at him, they began to follow Maria and Alex to the destinated store...  
  
"That looks...wow." Alex muttered under his breath, looking on as Maria twirled in the satin peach colored dress. The lights reflected off it perfectly, contouring her curves and making her stand out in a crowd- just the way Maria would have it.   
"So, you like it?" Maria asked, looking unsurely at the dress.  
"Well, yeah. I think it's sexy." Alex admitted.  
"You do?" Maria scrunched up her nose. "I'm so not getting this, what else is there..." She walked off to go look at other clothes. Legolas laughed as Alex glared and crossed his arms.  
"Man, this is boring. I want to go to the arcade."  
"Alex, go take Legolas to men's section, okay?" Liz asked, stepping out of the dressing room in a lilac gown. It was a strapless dress that was sheer and only went down to her knees, with several different layers of sheer cloth. She looked like a pizie, or a fairy princess the way the sparkles glittered across the fabric.  
"Nice, Liz." Maria complimented, coming back with 7 more dresses. Liz looked down at herself.   
"I don't know... I feel naked." She admitted. She looked up at Alex who was stiffling laughter at Legolas who eyed her keenly. She blushed and walked back towards the dressing room. "I think I'm going to change..."   
"You do that." Alex said, pushing himself off the wall. "Allright, let's go find some clothes..." He motioned to Legolas.  
"Hey, you know what?" Maria said interrupting them. "I'll come with you. You could use a girl's opinion."  
"Yeah. I know how much you appreciated mine." Alex scoffed jokingly. The three of them made their way across the store and looked around. "Though, I must admit, for a clothing store, it is pretty nifty." He eyed the funky clothing on a certain rack, vivid neons and patterns called out to him. "Wait, no, this store rocks." His eyes met a few arcade games in the corner titled 'Kid's Corner'. "Seeya." He walked off quickly. Maria shook her head.  
"Allright, let's get you some clothes then Legolas, make Lizzy proud." She motioned towards a rack and pulled out a dark green flannel shirt and holding it up. "You know, you've got way too many earth tones." She said, shaking her head and putting the green shirt away. "I think, blue, would really compliment your eyes." She pulled out a navy blue button up shirt, the fabric was soft and light, sort of _breezy_. "Oh... definetly." She thrust it at him and continued digging through the racks. About an hour later...  
"NO!" Alex yelled at the arcade game, kicking the coin dispenser. "Last level of_ Alien Invasion _and I'm all out of coins! Dammit all!"   
"Alex..." Liz looked at him worriedly, stepping forward, barefoot and in a complimentingly classic little black dress. About 3 inch long fringes hemmed the angular trim and it fit her perfectly, hugging her curves but not too tight.   
"Hey, you know, that's nice." Alex admitted.   
"Thanks." Liz smiled. "I really like it and it's so comfortable, you know-" The sound of something thumping onto the carpeted floor behind her, caused her to spin on her bare heels, her dark wavy hair flipping around her face and swinging across her shoulders as she faced Legolas. A pile of clothing dropped at his feet and Maria quickly came to the rescue, picking the valuables of the floor whilst muttering something about treating clothing as holy items. Liz barely noticed Maria and she knew Legolas didn't either, their eyes were locked on each other in shock... good shock. Legolas wore a navy blue blue button up shirt and casual black denim stretch jeans underneath the un-tucked shirt. A black tuxedo jacket, with a dark blue trim was left unbutton, viewing the navy blue shirt. Top button was left unbuttoned and the front of his long blonde strands fell across his shoulders gracefully. Sure, in a Las Vegas movie he might look like a bonafide drug dealer, but you must admit, the stunning con men in those movies also looked extremely sexy in this well, dangerously cunning way. That's exactly what Liz would've used to describe Legolas at the moment. How dare Maria choose these clothes for him... didn't she see how dangerous it was? Every single women who makes eye contact with him might melt right on the spot- and god forbid, never put back together again.   
"And you Mr., hold these." Maria shoved a mound of clothing into Legolas' hands, breaking the staring contest. "Liz, that looks lovely!" Maria smiled cheerfully.   
"Thanks. I think this is the one."  
"Definetly, what do you think, Legolas?" Maria asked.  
"I think, it's beautiful. I think Max will like it." Legolas replied softly, smiling weakly at her. Liz returned a forced smile. She never told Legolas anything about her and Max's relationship. Why should she? She, she barely knew Legolas... although, it never felt that way around him. He felt like a part of the gang. Strangely, the most human of them all... she hoped she'd never have to tell Legolas her friends' secrets. It wasn't even her secret to tell. He wouldn't be here forever, but while he was, she hoped he wouldn't suspect anything. She liked not having to talk about the latest alien end of the world crisis with someone for once. Legolas was just a fun guy to be around.   
"Maria, what did you get?" Liz asked curiously.  
"Oh, well, don't laugh- especially you Alex..." Maria pulled out a long flowing white gown, it was angelic and mystical and was _so _Maria. "Designs by Ali Hewson." Maria chuckled. "It's a bit big, but my mom will hem it for me, I'm sure."  
"Oh, Maria, that looks gorgeous!" Liz grinned.   
"It _is _gorgeous." Alex said from behind her. "Truly original." Alex said earnestly. Liz glanced at Alex and Maria, meeting her friends 3-way. Girly as it may seem, she couldn't _wait _for the prom.   
  
"Alex, we still haven't gotten you a tux." Liz said as they made their way out of Macphisto's, with TONS of shopping bags, Alex owning none but half of Maria's. Legolas had about 13 bags with him, some his own and some of Liz's. He must've been really strong, Liz noticed as he walked with ease.   
"I told you guys... I'm just gonna rent..."  
"You don't want to sheck out the Edge store, or hey, maybe we could vamp you up at Hot Topic?" Maria suggested. "Or... " She trailed off, lowering her voice and speaking in monotone. "We will lure you into the clutches of Abercrombie and Fitch!"  
"God forbid, NO!" Alex shouted, crossing his arms.  
"I think Isabel would want you to buy your tux." Liz said simply.  
"You think?" Alex asked, furrowing his brow. "Now that you mention it, let's go into the Edge..."   
"Good job, Lizzie." Maria gave her best friend a high-five as they all followed Alex into the store. Only 10 minutes later, Alex came out with a tuxedo. He didn't even bother trying it on, he simply picked one out in his size and payed for it. He had also picked out a red rose corsage for Isabel. 'She looks good in red', Alex had said at the moment.   
"Oh. I'd better call Max, it's getting late." Liz said, looking at the clock in the food court. Legolas was still soaking in the 'marketplace' and Maria was sitting next to him in a chair, humming a Nelly Furtado song. Alex was fiddling with the tux he'd just bought, checking out all the pockets and everything. Liz took the chance and pulle dout her cell phone, stood up and walked to a deserted corner. A few moments later, she came back. "He'll be here soon."  
  
And he was. Max pulled up and Liz and Alex quickly got in, dragging the millions of shopping bags with them. As Legolas moved to get in beside Liz, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to face Maria.   
"Um. Legolas, I was wondering. Um. Since my idiot boyfriend is being an even bigger idiot, if you would be my date to the um, prom?" She squeaked.   
"Uh." Legolas sighed and looked at Liz as if searching for the answer on her face, but she was to wrapped up in talking to Max and Alex so he was on his own. "I would Maria, but I don't think I'm going to this ball of yours. I didn't plan to. I was going to spend the night, getting to know this place a little better." He replied earnestly.  
"Oh. Allright, that's fine, I understand." Maria smiled. He held the door open for her as she climbed into the jeep, and then closed it after her. Legolas opened the passanger seat door and got in next to Max. Max must've heard the conversation and gave Legolas a supportive smile before pulling out of the mall parking lot. After dropping off Maria and Alex, they pulled up at the Crashdown.   
"Okay, um, here are some shopping bags to last you over the night." She handed him 3 bags full of clothes they had bought for Legolas. "And, uh, I think there are some pajamas in there, if not, I'm sure Max can lend you something, oh, I don't think we got you a toothbrush-"  
"Liz. He'll be fine, I'll take good care of him." Max smiled, touching her arm lightly. "And I promise to protect him from Isabel." Liz chuckled along with Max.   
"Allright. Thanks." She got out of the jeep and began to carry her millions of shopping bags to the door. Legolas looked at Max quickly then jumped over the passanger side car door, running over to help her. He took all her bags from her and carried them in his arms watching her dig in her purse for the key. Fetching it out of her purse, she unlocked the door and opened it, holding her foot in the door, Legolas handed her the shopping bags. "I'm sorry for sending you to Max's, it's not that I don't want you here Legolas, but my parents wouldn't like it if a strange guy was sleeping in my room. So, um, just keep up the foreign exchange act and I promise tommorow, I will do as much as I can to help you find out where you're supposed to be, okay?"  
"You don't have to do all that for me, you're hospitality was enough." Legolas said gratfully.   
"Well, I had fun today. Goodnight Legolas." She paused for a moment, as if pondering whether to do something more or not. Glancing up and looking at Max in his jeep she gave him a quick wave (which he returned) and walked inside the Crashdown.  
"Goodnight Liz!" Legolas said as the door slammed shut. He straightened his jacket and walked back to the jeep, climbing over the door again and seating himself.   
"Looks like it's just us." Max said, pulling out of the parking lot.  
"Yeah." Legolas said, his eyes moving from the Crashdown's doors to Max's solemn face. There was something between Max and Liz. He didn't know what, but there was something more than just the tension Legolas could sense between the two. It really wasn't his buissness to find out, but Legolas was sure as hell curious.  


**_______________________________________  
  
Well, what did you think of that chapter? I think it was pretty good until after they left Macphisto's then it sort of went downhill with me trying to finish the chapter. Originally, there was a scene with them running into Isabel and Tess in Victoria's Secret, but it made the chapte too long so I took the whole thing out.   
  
Catie! You better be reading my story- I put 'Macphisto', 'Ali Hewson', and 'The Edge' in there just for YOU!   
  
X Peace X  
x Sibby x  
**  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Heart of Mine

The Foreigner  
  
By: Sibby/In Fair Verona  
  
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf is plunged deep within the flows of time, fast forwarded into another dimension, into a new world, into a teenage girl's bedroom. Welcome to Roswell, Legolas.  
Pairing: Liz/Legolas  
Rating: PG-13  
Crossover: Roswell/Lord of the Rings  
Disclaimer: I don't own Roswell, or Legolas, damn it all!  
_______________________________________  
  
Thanks to...  
  
LuciousCheese (You're so faithful!)  
________________________________________  
  
A/N: Hmm, what do I have to say? Please review if you read people, I don't know why but I have an anxiety to know exactly who is reading my stories. In fact, I'd love to know what Roswell and LOTR ships you guys are. I am a very hard-core Dreamer, but this is the one exception. I also ship Candy, and I am also a hard-core Fifthwheeler. I ship Legolas/Aragorn for LOTR.  
  
Anyway, here it is, the 'Heart of Mine' chapter!  
________________________________________  
  
Don't be a fool, don't be blind,  
Heart of mine.  
Heart of mine, go back home,  
You got no reason to wander, you got no reason to roam.  
-Bob Dylan  
_______________________________________  
  
Recap: Legolas has now met everyone in 'the gang' and went shopping with Maria, Liz and Alex. Since Liz's dad is returning from his business trip the night, Liz and Max have arranged it so that Legolas can stay with Max.  
_______________________________________  
  
"And this is the kitchen. The fridge is that big white block over there, feel free to raid it any time during the night." Max said, motioning towards the refrigerator and leading Legolas out of the kitchen. "Here's the living room. Oh, and the t.v, dvd player, VCR, all the movies are in this cabinet here. We can watch something if you want."  
"T.v?" Legolas asked unsurely, eyeing the black screen.  
"You know, a television?"  
"I cannot say that I do know a television." Legolas replied, eyeing the digital gadgets skeptically.  
"I'll explain later. We should go put away your stuff in my room." Max said, grabbing a load of shopping bags. He walked up the stairs followed by Legolas who took extreme interest in every family portrait hanging along the walls. They made it up to Max's room and Max plopped down all the shopping bags. "We can make a bed on the floor for you, whenever you're ready to go to sleep. I really don't know what your schedule is. I'll be sleeping in my bed-"  
"And underneath that is where you'll find all the porno." Isabel said sarcastically, leaning in the doorway. "Max, I didn't know you had a friend over- Legolas!" She smiled widely, flashing her perfectly white teeth upon seeing him. "I thought you were forced to stay inside of that restaurant while you were here."  
"Liz couldn't keep him tonight." Max explained. "I said he could stay with us."  
"Well, of course, we'll take much better care of him anyway." Isabel grinned.   
"Liz is a very responsible person. She would make a very good wife." Legolas cut in. Max paused and bit his lip, Isabel frowned. "In the sense that she is so responsible and takes care of every chore and can solve any problem. She must be very intelligent."  
"She is." Max said, herding all of Legolas' shopping bags into a corner.  
"And she's already reserved as Max's wife." Isabel replied cheekily. She tilted her head flirtatiously. "But I'm not..."  
"Reserved? As in betrothed?" Legolas asked, looking at Max. "I don't believe in being betrothed."  
"Isabel's lying. Liz isn't reserved or betrothed to me. We're friends." He replied sulkily, moving past Legolas and towards the door. He pushed Isabel's hand off the doorframe and then closed it shut. With his hand on the handle he used his powers to lock the door and then moved away.   
"MAX! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW! MAX! UGH-GOD!" Max heard Isabel's thundering footsteps as she departed and didn't blink once.   
"You'll have to excuse her. She's used to getting her way."  
"I see." Legolas plopped down on Max's bed and took in the surroundings. His eyes fell upon a stiff box sitting upon a table. "Another T.v?" Legolas asked.   
"Oh, no. That's my computer. They have computers in Switzerland, right?"  
"Probably...? But I've never come upon it to use one."  
"Well, let me show you. The Internet is a great tool." Max said, sitting down in front of his desk and shaking the mouse to rid of the screen saver. He clicked on a triangular icon and a screen popped up. After typing in a password, tons of windows popped up, all with colors and pictures, and so many words... in a long thin white box at the top, Max typed in an address.   
"The Crashdown!" Legolas said excitedly.  
"Yeah, this is Mr.Parker's website." Max explained. "See, you can take a look at the menu, e-mail a reservation, and even get recipes." He clicked on the recipe link, which brought up a page with many items. "How about those pancakes?" He clicked on the link and a screen containing directions to make Ms.Parker's (not Michael's though) pancakes. "We can print it out, through the printer, too." Max pointed to the strange looking boxish device to his right. He clicked on 'file'; 'print' and the machine began to make strange noises. Legolas sprang back onto Max's bed. "Hey, don't be scared, it's just the printer." Max said calmly as a piece of paper shot out of the printer. He handed it to Legolas, who looked it over in curiosity.  
"It is a recipe." Legolas finally announced. "Can we make some?"  
"Uh... maybe you and Isabel could do that in the morning. We could watch a movie though." Max said, shutting door the computer and standing up. "Do you... watch movies?"   
"No." Legolas said simply.   
"Right, well, it's time you have then." Max smiled, opening the door for him. Legolas proceeded out and the two boys headed downstairs. Max walked into the living room and opened the movie cabinet, displaying literally, hundreds of dvd's and videos of his father's personal collection. "Whatever sparks your interest..." Legolas started hard at the collection for a few moments. His eye skimmed over every thin and thick paper and plastic box, until he exclaimed-  
"Harry Potter!" He pulled the thin disc out and clutched it dearly. Max chuckled.  
"You, um, you like that? Fantasy, Science Fiction, and all that?"   
"I suppose... fantasy, that is." Legolas replied.  
"Maybe you'd like this." He pulled out another dvd and handed it to him. "Lord of the Rings?" Legolas eyed it skeptically in his hand.  
"Hmm. Sounds rather fishy. Although, the elf on the cover is very good looking." Max grinned and put the DVD away. "So, have you read the Harry Potter books, or something?"  
"Books? It's also a book?" Legolas asked. "Liz told me I was supposed to go to see Harry Potter. Or something, along that train of speak... Can we?" He held up the box, confused as to how exactly it worked.   
"Oh, yeah." Max took the case from him and flipped it open, pulling out disc. He strode over to the thin black box in front of the t.v. Pushing the eject button, a thin section of the box moved out and Max dropped the disc in, and pushed the eject button again as it slid back into the box. He walked back over to the couch Legolas sat gracefully on, and sat down as the movie began...  
2 1/2 hours later...  
  
Max rubbed his eyes open and found his face squashed into the arm of the couch. He must've dozed off during the exciting quidditch game. Drat. He looked over at Legolas who was still sitting gracefully like he had been the last time Max checked. And the time before that. Legolas watched the ending credits with interest, the white text against the black screen reflected in the depths of his dark blue eyes.   
"Why didn't you wake me up to tell me the movie was over?" Max asked groggily.  
"It's not over yet. The words are still coming." Legolas said.   
"It's over." Max yawned, getting up and turning off the dvd player and the dvd. "Did you stay awake through the entire movie?" He asked, stretching his arms out and letting out another yawn.  
"Yes, it was very exciting. I think Liz was right, I would like to meet Harry Potter. He seems interesting. But I especially liked Hermione. Don't you think Hermione and Liz are very alike?"  
"Uh..." Max put his arms down and shoved his hands in his pockets.   
"Smart, intelligent, beautiful-"  
"Beautiful?" Max chuckled. "I mean, Legolas, she's only 11!"  
"Liz?" Legolas frowned.  
"No. Hermione." Max said slowly. "Liz is 17."  
"Really? She's quite young compared to me."  
"Um, how old are you, exactly?" Max asked insecurely. Legolas opened his mouth to speak but Max cut him off. "Anyway, Legolas, the thing is you can't go meet Harry Potter, because he isn't real. He's a very beloved fictional character, and he doesn't really exist."  
"Oh... but... on the t.v-"  
"You have a lot to learn about movie magic." Max laughed, extending a hand to Legolas and helping him off the couch. "We should go to sleep, then you can wake up early and if you want, make pancakes with Isabel."  
"All right." Legolas grinned, following him up the stairs. As they reached Max's bedroom door, Legolas stopped him. "Wait, Max."  
"Ya?"  
"You never answered me, do you think Liz is smart, and intelligent, and beautiful like Hermione?" Max didn't see the point of the question, but Legolas was obviously new at things...  
"Of course I do. I think Liz is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Max replied simply. He opened the door and stepped inside. Legolas followed and helped Max gather sheets to make a bed on the floor. They worked in silence, and Legolas' makeshift bed was done in know time. He positioned himself on the floor and laid down to rest as Max climbed into his bed.   
"Goodnight Max, thank you for allowing me to stay with you."  
"Don't worry about it. Goodnight." Max replied, turning off the light. Legolas shift and rolled onto his side, peering into the darkness. He liked Max as a friend, and he knew Max was good person. There was just one unsettling thing... Liz was the most beautiful girl they had both ever seen, and there was something between Max and Liz. Legolas just didn't know what.  
  
"I WAS LOST, I WAS LOST, CROSSED LINES I SHOULDN'T HAVE CROSSED, I WAS LOST, OH YEAH. YEAH, HOW LONG MUST YOU WAIT FOR HIM? YEAH, HOW LONG MUST YOU PAY FOR HIM? YEAH HOW LONG MUST YOU-"   
"Umph." Max reached his arm around and slammed the radio off. What idiot decided to put it at full volume? Even if it was Coldplay. He brought his hands to his eyes and rubbed them open, greeting the white ceiling that stared down at him. "Ah. Back cramp." Max muttered, sitting up and peering over the edge of his bed. No Legolas. Hmm. He reached his arms around and placed them on the small of his back. A white light emitted and in no time the stress and tension in the knots and muscles was relieved. Max stretched his arms out and hopped off the bed friskily, and walked downstairs to go find the guest. As long as Isabel didn't kidnap him, he was probably downstairs watching Harry Potter again. Max walked down the stairs in his usual gray flannel shirt and pajama pants. Well, maybe not usual, he preferred sleeping shirtless (A/N: and we all prefer that as well.) but having another guy in the same room... You never know Legolas could be- not wait, no he couldn't. Not with the ways he'd describe Liz, or how he plans on cradle robbing Hermione Granger. Eh. The guy was a little creepy, and then there was that whole thing with- pancakes. The aroma of baking pancakes floated into his nostrils and he headed towards the kitchen. Sure enough, there was Isabel holding a skillet over the oven in her hand and Legolas peering curiously over her shoulder. Oh, she probably enjoyed that. "Hey. You guys didn't wake me up." Max said, sitting down at the kitchen table.   
"Didn't want to disrupt you from your dreams." Isabel giggled. "I know how much you and Liz value your time together." Legolas looked at Max curiously, and Max glared at his sister. She dream walked him again!   
"You just wanted time to make your precious pancakes." Max said, grabbing the rolled up newspaper on the table and unrolling it.   
"It was your idea." Isabel snapped.   
"Heh." Max smirked and leaned back in his chair just as the phone rang. He spun/hopped out of the seat and answered. "Hello? Hey Liz..."  
  
"Hey." Liz grinned, plopping down on her bed cradling the phone into her neck as she used her hands to pull her hair into a ponytail. "Max, I talked to my dad, and he said Legolas could stay, so whenever he wants to come-"  
"He did?"  
"Yeah, I was surprised how lightly he took it too." Liz chuckled, thinking back to the moment...  
  
"Dad, he has no where else to go. The family, who was supposed to take him can't anymore, and no one else is going to volunteer, they'll send him back and he really wants to be here. I talked to him. We don't even know how long we'll have to keep him! A family that was actually on the list might be able to, but not now. He's a sweet guy; you'd like him Dad... Please think it over." Liz said earnestly, giving he father the sad puppy face. Mr.Parker looked at his wife who was sitting beside him in the booth.   
"Excuse us for a second, Liz?" Jeff Parker asked politely, smiling at his daughter.  
"Sure." Liz got up and walked over to the counter and began to pick the green stems off the strawbehries.   
"I think it'd be a good experience, for all of us, and we can't let that poor boy's trip go to waste." Nancy said, looking at her husband.  
"Where would he sleep?"  
"Well, we can figure out something. We could always fix something up in the backroom, although I do trust Liz enough to let him sleep in her room. He probably doesn't know any better to try anything himself, and Liz is so wrapped up in Max, that, well, nothing that you're thinning is going to happen Jeff."  
"Max Evans..." Jeff trailed off. "If, if we let him stay, Liz will be very very busy trying to make him comfortable and have a good time... she won't have time for Max & CO!" Jeff whispered excitedly. Nancy bit her lip.  
"Well, that's one positive..."  
"Hell, why not? Liz! Liz, come over here!"  
"Yes, Dad?"  
"He can stay." Jeff Parker exclaimed happily.  
"Really?"   
"Really." Mr.Parker grinned meticulously.   
"Thanks so much!" Liz said, reaching over her mother to hug her dad.  
  
"And thanks so much for taking him Max. I appreciate and I know Legolas does too. Isn't he so polite?"  
"Yeah, he's an interesting guy. Definitely not from around here. I'll be sure to tell him he can go over when we wants."  
"Thanks. But hey, you're an interesting guy too, Max." Liz grinned.  
"Now, that might be underestimating there. Try freak of nature interesting?"  
"You're like a car crash Max, you know it's wrong to look, but you just can't help it." Liz chuckled.   
"Car crash interesting? That works."  
"So, what did you two bachelors do last night?"  
"Uh... well, *he* watched Harry Potter. I fell asleep... he said you told him to go see Harry Potter?"  
"Oh. Oh! Well, he seems to be very interested in that sort of stuff. I told him he should go to that convention that was in town."  
"Oh. Yeah."  
"Yeah. Well, I have to go, Maria's going to come over soon to help us get ready for tonight..."  
"Yeah. Well, I'll be there, at the Crashdown, tonight, on time."  
"I know you will be Max... bye."  
"Bye."  
  
"Liz says you're welcome back whenever you're ready." Max said, hanging up the phone and looking at Legolas and his sister.   
"Can I go back now?" Legolas asked innocently. Isabel shot him a slightly pissed off look but he didn't notice.  
"Um, I don't see why not. Why don't you eat those pancakes and let me change, I'll drop you off." Max shrugged, walking out of the kitchen. Within a few minutes he had combed his hair and was fully dressed, just as Legolas finished his pancakes.   
  
"I must say I prefer Michael's pancakes." Legolas said honestly to Max. Once again, Isabel glowered at him. Max could only chuckle.   
"Well, Isabel tried. She always tries." Max grinned; opening the door for the other boy and closing it before Isabel could rip his head off. He climbed into the driver's seat of the jeep next to Legolas and pushed his keys into the ignition, starting the car. Max couldn't help but notice the widespread grin on Legolas' face as he drove towards the Crashdown.   
  
  
"Legolas!" Liz grinned excitedly as the blonde elf came through the door. In the background she saw Max pulling out of the Crackdown's parking lot. "How was your stay with Max?" She asked from the counter.   
"It was enjoyable. We bonded, and we watched Harry Potter." Legolas said, clasping his hands behind his back.  
"I heard." Liz chuckled, carrying a dish over to a nearby table and then returning to where Legolas was. "I'm glad that it was enjoyable for you." Liz smiled. "You're wearing your new clothes."  
"Yeah, it's no orc skin, but it's quite comfortable." Legolas chuckled, leaning back against the counter. He turned his head to the left slightly, watching Liz reach over the counter and grab an order, delivering it to the nearby table next to them.   
"Um, Legolas, can I ask you a question?" Liz said uneasily, wiping her hands with a wet towel and then slopping it onto the stool next to her. Trying to hide an unreasonably flattered grin, Legolas nodded. "Last night, when we left the mall, Maria asked you to the prom..." Liz trailed off, pausing for a moment to get some input from Legolas. Legolas' grin quickly dispersed, as this was anything but the question he was hoping for.  
"Elizabeth, I felt uncomfortable, and I didn't want to intrude on anything this Michael Guerin fellow may have with your friend, I apologize if I hurt her feelings in anyway." Legolas said earnestly, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Liz's expression changed to one of mild shock and she found herself stuttering.  
"Oh. Oh! I, well, I um, actually I was making sure that you um, didn't feel like you had to go." Liz chuckled nervously. "I... just... didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or forced but I guess you did that on your own." Liz admitting, blushing slightly.   
"I appreciate your concern." Legolas said, leaning in closer towards Liz and watching in amusement at her completely flustered attitude.   
"I just didn't know." She repeated nervously, shrugging her shoulders and scrubbed a pot on the counter with the wet towel continuously. Legolas gently lifted the towel from her hands and plopped it onto the counter away from her. Liz gave him a smile of gratitude and opened her mouth to speak, when-  
"Lizzie! I brought Happy!" Maria's glee voice interrupted after the soft ringing of door chimes.   
"Speak of the Sauron..." Legolas muttered under his breath and turned around with a wide plastered grin on his face. "Good morning Maria."   
"Oh, hey Legolas!" Maria said cheerfully, obviously forgotten about last night's events. "How was the sleepover with Max, you didn't you know... do anything-"  
"Maria!" Liz interrupted with a stern voice with a hint of an embarrassed giggle. "What'd you bring?" She asked Maria curiously.   
"Clinique Happy, Lucky, Ralph Lauren Romance, a TON of make-up, and my curling iron!"   
"Ooh. Great. My shift ends in 5, I'll meet you up in my room." Maria nodded and proceeded to the backroom quickly. Legolas was in sheer confusion of all the names... the lucky? And the happy? And all that stuff was really messing with his heads. Something he had learned from Alex last night at the mall- 'brand names' he just didn't get it. Everyone in Mirkwood generally wore clothes of the same fashion, but it was still individual. In the malls or marketplaces or whatever, they had about 5 copies of whatever was on the rack! "Legolas, are you okay?" Liz asked, studying his concerned voice.  
"Huh? Oh, yes. The various 'brand names' confused me... my head hurts."  
"It can do that to you." Liz smiled warmly untying her apron from her uniform. "Me and Maria are going to be upstairs in my room getting ready for the prom. Let me show the backroom, there's a couch there and some drawers, you could unpack and stuff... sorry we don't have a guest bedroom."  
"It's quite all right..." Legolas said, slightly clueless. Liz picked up some of his bags and brought them into the backroom. "I'll be down in awhile!" She said quickly, dropping the bags to the floor and then sprinting up the stairs. Legolas plopped himself down on the couch and opened up a bag. He pulled out his Elven garments, and took off the leather belt that was usually slung around his waist. Attached to the belt, was a small pocket bag, made for spare change and such, but it contained none. Opening up the leather pocket bag (made from Dragon's hide) out slipped a chain of beads; a necklace. Legolas held it dearly in his hands, and fingered the jade broach that lay in the center of the black beads. It was a gift from an old friend of his and Aragorn's. Glorfindel. Just a small token before they had headed out on their journey with the rest of the Fellowship. It was a symbol that if they ever had any need, they should just return to Rivendell and remember that the elves of Rivendell will always be there. But how do you go to Rivendell, if you're not sure you're even in Middle Earth anymore?  
  
"Liz, you look fantastic!" Maria squealed excitedly, primping Liz's wavy coif.   
"And you Maria, also look extravagant." Liz said in a polite and upper class manner. She grinned jokingly and grabbed the red lipstick from her dresser, applying it to her bottom lip and them pursing her lips together to spread the color. She grabbed the mascara and using the wand gave her eyelashes one more swish and then hopped up from her seat by the dresser, and quickly slid into two black strappy heels. Maria had curled her hair inwards to frame her face, fuchsia lipstick with a light gloss coated her lips and light pink eyeshadow with some glitter dusted her eyes, giving her angel like dress extra fantasy. Liz grabbed her little black purse from her bed and extended a hand to Maria. "To the prom?"  
"To the prom." Maria grinned, taking it. The two junior girls practically waltzed downstairs in anticipation and excitement. At the end of the stairway, Liz quickly pulled Maria into the backroom, where Legolas was examining a padlock closely. He looked up quickly as the two girls stumbled into the room, both looking like pictures from a vivid dream.   
"You ladies look extremely beautiful tonight. To what do I owe the occasion?" Legolas said politely, taking Liz's hand and kissing it, then Maria's. Liz gave a soft laugh and Maria blushed immensely.   
"The West Roswell High Prom." Liz smiled, clasping her hands behind her back.   
"You had the chance, you know..." Maria trailed off, smiling devilishly.   
"And I'm beginning to regret that I didn't take it." Legolas said kindly. "But if I were to accompany you, I might as your magazines say-" He nodded to an old issue of Teen People on the floor of the back room, "Cramp your style."  
"On the contrary." Liz said, "You might improve it."  
"Hmm. Well, I have something that will." He turned around quickly and dove for one of his bags. Liz and Maria exchanged curious glances, not exactly knowing what he had meant. Legolas first stood up and turned around, holding a reef of white roses in both his hands, cradling it gently like a halo. "A present, for this fair maiden here, to apologize for my abstinence from the event." Legolas said, approaching Maria and lifting the reef over her head and crowning her with it. Maria smiled and felt a blush coming to her cheeks. She turned quickly to the mirror in the backroom and smiled in awe at the beauty of the reef. "Made from the finest flowers of Lothlorien."  
"I don't know what you're talking about, but thank you! Thanks!" Maria said, giving him a huge hug and almost choking poor Legolas. After pulling away and taking a few deep breaths, Legolas returned to his bag. This time he stood up, but was handling something behind his back. "I'll have to ask you to please close your eyes." He said gently to Liz. Liz, seeming a bit flustered, looked to Maria reassuringly. Maria gave a supportive grin, so Liz slowly closed her eyes. Legolas removed the jaded necklace from behind his back, and carefully placed it around Liz's neck, hooking it in place behind her neck. Liz bit her lip nervously as she felt Legolas' hand touch her skin and a heavy weight fall across her neck. She heard Maria give a soft gasp from beside her, and eagerly opened her eyes. Turning to face the mirror she saw the beautiful jaded broach and black beaded necklace. Her eyes lit up magically as she turned around and gave Legolas a hug as well.   
"You didn't have to do this!" Liz exclaimed softly, looking up at him.   
"It's a gift." Legolas said simply. "You don't like it?"  
"I love it! But you shouldn't have..."  
"I want you to have it. It was a gift from a friend of mine."  
"Then I definitely can't keep it from you..."  
"But Liz, you're my friend." Legolas said earnestly. "At least keep it until I leave."  
"Oh. All right." Liz smiled softly, removing her hands from his shoulders. The several chimes of the door to the Crashdown opening repeatedly interrupted them all.   
"They're here." Maria said excitedly. Liz nodded and took Legolas' hand.  
"Come see everyone." She said hopefully, pulling him towards the door. Legolas nodded and followed the two girls into the Crashdown's main area.   
  
"Liz! Ria!" Alex said excitedly, rushing over to his two best friends.  
"Alex, you look handsome!" Liz grinned, poking at the red rose in his tuxedo pocket. Alex blushed and held a corsage box nervously in his hands.   
"I hope Isabel gets here soon." He said anxiously.   
"Aren't we a bit excited?" Kyle laughed, walking over in a simple rented tux, with Tess in a silky satin lavender dress at his side. "Hey Mikey G!" He waved to the cook besides the greaser and walked over. "That's the strangest tux I've ever seen." Kyle said, eyeing the apron.   
"First of all, you can't call me Mikey G. Secondly, I'm not going to the prom dip shyt." Michael said coldly, turning away.  
"Bastard." Maria muttered under her breath. The door chimed again, and an illustrious Isabel Evans walked inside, clad in a tight curvy red dress that contoured to her body gorgeously. Alex practically gawked and drooled puddles onto the floor as he approached her and handed her a corsage. Behind her, none other than Max Evans, looking exceptionally more handsome than ever, walked in. He approached Liz and handed her a corsage, stopping in his tracks to admire her radiant beauty.   
"Liz you look beautiful." Max said, looking at her like she was the very existence of his life.   
"Thank you, Max." Liz smiled, taking the corsage from him and placing it around her hand. Max quickly stepped forward to help adjust it to fit and Legolas watched idly from the counter.   
"Pictures! Pictures!" Mrs. Parker exclaimed, entering the room. The whole Roswell gang quickly filtered together into a group, huddling together. Mrs. Parker, with gigglish delight, snapped two quick photos. "Legolas, why don't you get in there too?"  
"Oh, I could not intrude..." Legolas said quietly, keeping to himself.  
"Please, Legolas?" Liz smiled, stepping side so that he could cut in between her and Tess. "Please?" She repeated once more.   
"All right, if you wish." Legolas said politely, pulling his blonde hair over his shoulders and stepping in between Tess and Liz. He stood there nervously; twitching his hands together in knots and smiling like an idiot, trying to imitate everyone else. There was a great blinding flash in his eyes and then it was all over.   
"We'd better hurry, the limos are waiting." Alex said, heading towards the door and holding it open. Isabel strutted past him, then Kyle and Tess, with their arms linked together, and then Maria. Liz turned towards Legolas.   
"If you need anything, just ask my mom all right? I might be gone for awhile, but I think you'll be okay." She smiled.   
"I'll be fine. Have a great time." Legolas said, leading her towards the doorway, where Max had now taken Alex's position at holding the door. Liz gave him one more beautiful smile and then ran to the door, where she took Max's hand and the two walked outside into the moonlight together.   
  
*A Few Hours Later*  
  
"Are you going to bed, Legolas?" Mrs. Parker asked curiously, as she began to turn off all the lights in the Crashdown.   
"I suppose so."  
"I was wondering when you would, you've been just sitting there doing nothing for the past 4 hours, it seems!"  
"I've been thinking." Legolas said smiling ever so slightly.   
"Well, I'm going to go upstairs as well. If you need anything, just tell me. Don't pain yourself staying up for Liz, she won't be home until much later."  
"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Mrs. Parker."  
"Oh. Your welcome." Mrs. Parker smiled, touched by the young man's politeness. She quickly turned away and headed up the stairs to rest for the night. Legolas resumed to his current position of thinking. He lost himself in thoughts, thoughts of Mirkwood, of the Ringbearer, Elrond, Aragorn, Gandalf the Grey... He had never felt the feeling homesickness before. Probably because as a roaming elf across of Middle Earth, he felt he had never truly been away from his home. Yet, now he was. This couldn't be Middle Earth; there was no possible way. Legolas struggled hard to fight off the feelings of nostalgia, but they kept bothering him. Liz had told him that she would help him find his way home, but so far she's been sidetracked with her own life. He supposed he couldn't blame her, no one put the charge on her to take care of him, but she did anyway. But even though staying here was pleasant enough, Legolas knew he just needed to go home. The apocalypse could be happening right now. His presence could've made all the difference. Or could it? He was just 1 out of 9... He was quickly pulled out of his thoughts upon hearing the front entrance of the Crashdown slam open quickly. Legolas quickly sprinted upwards and grabbed his bow and arrow, stepping out into the seating area, which was completely black, lit only by the moon through the window. He heard feet shuffling around clumsily and kept caution as he moved forward. He saw a shadow move by him and steadied his bow...  
"Legolas?" Legolas lowered his bow, looking in front of him and seeing Liz standing there. The moon lit up her face and puffy red eyes with running mascara and tear shined cheeks were visible. Legolas quickly dropped his bow as the girl ran into his arms and began to sob mercilessly into his chest.   
"Liz? Liz, what's wrong?" Legolas in alarm, leading her into the backroom and sitting down on the couch. She continued to sob into his shoulder for quite some time, until finally looking up at him.   
"Max." That was all she said as she continued to wash out her tears onto to his chest. Confused, and startled, Legolas knew nothing else to do but to hold her in his embrace, stroking her hair gently, and just let her cry while she needed to cry. His thoughts now lingered on whatever Max could've done to put Liz in this state, but he realized that he could figure it out tomorrow. For now, Liz needed his comfort, and he would gladly give it.   
  
I am so sorry that this took so long to update. It is a pretty long chapter though, and I was finishing up two other stories. Well, now we've kicked off the first of the final 6 of Season 2. The next chapter will not be Cry Your Name, it will be about something else, and then Cry Your Name will come. Allrighty? Now review! 


End file.
